


Dear Girl

by DanyIsMyQueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyIsMyQueen/pseuds/DanyIsMyQueen
Summary: You could be hours with Margaery but it feels like seconds.
Relationships: Margaery Tyrell/Reader, Margaery Tyrell/You
Kudos: 3





	Dear Girl

Living in King’s Landing was suffocating, the reason to keep going on was your sister and your secret lover. You were twin of your brother Robb, you were three years older than Sansa, she was the only person who knew of your relationship. You’ve always wanted to marry a lady, but being a lady didn’t make it easy, so you had to enjoy the moments you have alone. Margaery didn’t really seem to care, she was so affectionate and tender with you, you were afraid someday you’ll get caught, what made it worse, she was the betrothed of the king.

You were having supper, the whole evening you noticed Margaery’s strong gaze on you, like a lion ready to strike his prey. You knew this could bring bad consequences, if anyone pay attention. 

“My love... we’ve talk about this, someone can see us and I’ll be arrested for treason, they can hurt Sansa, I can’t bear to watch her aching anymore.” You told the brunette closing the door.

“My sweet girl, I won’t let a soul make you more harm, or your sister, I wished we wouldn’t have to pretend almost all the time, it’s exasperating.” She ran her fingers through her hair. 

“I know, I feel the same, we are a secret that can’t be exposed, one mistake and I might lose you.”

“I’ll always be yours, Y/N, fuck Joffrey, fuck the crown, you are all that matters to me.” Her thumb slightly touched your lower lip, you broke the distance and began to kiss her, letting yourself lose in the moment. 

“Tomorrow I’m going to the city orphanage, you should come along to spend more time together.” She turned over you with a warm smile. 

“The King will be okay with it?” You inquired.

“He will have to.” She kissed your nose. 

“It’ll be my pleasure, Lady Tyrell.”

“See you in the morning, Lady Stark.” 

You watched as Margaery was talking with the children, the way she treated them, her gentle smile, those gracious eyes, you were certain your place was with her, you had fallen, truly and deeply in love with the soon to be queen. You were waiting for her, she held your hand and you began to tremble, it was because you were nervous to be spotted in plain sight and for the chills she gave you. 

“That was a very considerate act, I admire you.” Once you were on the cart she interlaced your fingers to hers.

“They suffered enough, they need to know they’re not alone.” You nodded slowly, remembering your father last expression on his face before being murdered, she seemed to read your mind. “And you’re not alone either, my little wolf, you’ll never be as long as I can breathe, I’ll make sure you don’t have any lack of anything.” You glared at her, one of those looks you both share, you didn’t have to say a word, she already knew exactly how you felt.

“You don’t have to say I love you, to say I love you.” 

“Oh but I do, I love you so much.” She leaned on your shoulder. 

You embroidered Margaery a pink and white dress, remembering your lessons with your septa back in Winterfell, adding a small yet visible pin with the sigil of her house. 

“I made you something.” You indicate the piece of clothe and hand it over. “You fancy it?”

“Y/N! It’s beautiful! You didn’t have to bother.” She said with excitement, putting it on top of her current one. “Thank you.” She wrapped you around her.

“Not as beautiful as you.” The Tyrell girl laughed. 

“We make a really good team.”

“It’s amazing, when you are holding me I forget about the world, I find shelter in your arms. Oh gods I sound like a romantic fool.”

“My romantic fool.” She giggled. “Actually I found it so sweet, I adore your northern accent.” 

“Don’t marry him, Margaery, you are aware of what he has done to Sansa, to me, he is a monster, he’ll hurt you too, please.”

“I don’t wish to return to Highgarden, my main reason to stay here is that I can be with you, otherwise we’ll have to be apart, it’s not an option. I can take care of myself, everything’s going to work for you and me, I promise.”

“I trust you with all my heart, my lady.”

“We will be just fine, my wolf.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr, you can find me as dany-is-my-queen


End file.
